


Ласточки

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Блокадный Ленинград, История, драма, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Совы - не то, чем кажутся", - так говорили в незабвенном "Твин Пикс". В этой истории сов нет, но есть ласточки. И они тоже совсем не то, чем кажутся. Как и банальная, на первый взгляд, история любви, которая с каждым открытым конвертом обретает совсем иные, сюрреалистические, черты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ласточки

Это было знаком доброй вести,  
Это означало: «Жду письма».  
Ольга Берггольц 

1 

– Ну что, приехали. Вот мое наследство – от сломанной колонки и до самых тополей, – Сафонов махнул рукой, показывая на качающиеся деревья.  
Кирилл присвистнул, оглядывая дом и проржавевшую калитку.  
– И много за него дадут?  
– Как знать. Северян приезжих в деревню магнитом тянет: цветочки растят, помидоры. Уток и этих, как их…  
– А как продашь, так сразу и рванем? Ты да я?  
– Так точно. Ты да я.  
– И весь мир у наших ног, – Кирилл рассмеялся, ткнулся по-детски в плечо Сафонова: безыскусно, лбом и лишь на мгновение, но было в этом жесте что-то неуловимо-уютное, давно забытое, потерянное в их совместно прожитых днях. Днях минувших, безвозвратных и оттого щемяще-дорогих.  
– Идем? – Сафонов достал из кармана ключи, призывно помахал ими в воздухе и вдруг по-мальчишески крикнул: – Апачи, вперед! 

«Апачи, вперед!» – лет двадцать назад с этих слов начинались приключения: ночной поход за шпанкой к не слишком щедрой старушке-соседке, обнос шелковичных деревьев на окраине поселка, затяжные игры в «казаков-разбойников» или охотников за растениями. Вдоль и поперек был исследован небольшой лес, в народе называемый Школьным – одним боком он прижимался к школе, ее асфальтированным площадкам и голубым елям, вписанных в четкую геометрию клумб. Не обходились стороной и близлежащие стройки, и территория детского сада – все казалось интересным, новым, требующим внимания.  
Когда шел дождь, Женька Сафонов и соседские пацаны – такие же, как и он, «летние» гости своих бабушек и дедушек – резались в «морской бой» или смотрели про поиски капитана Гранта, потом увлеченно чертили карты и устраивали свои спасательные экспедиции.  
– Жека, Жека! – когда-то доносилось с утра до ночи в том самом дворе, где сейчас стоял Сафонов. Теперь его так не зовут – все больше Евгением Александровичем или просто Женей. Кирилл и вовсе называл его Эженом – манерно растягивая буку «е», хотя и эта его привычка канула в прошлое. Сейчас он умудрялся пропускать даже обычное «ты», словно обращался в пустоту. Тем удивительнее было сегодня услышать, что их по-прежнему двое, что они все еще «ты да я», а не чужие друг другу люди. Или это только секундная слабость, оговорка из тех, что ничего не значат?  
– Ау, Земля вызывает, – Кирилл дернул Сафонова за рукав. – Замечтался?  
– Есть немного, – он кивнул и рассмеялся. Как-то слишком вдруг и совсем фальшиво.  
Рассмеялся и отвернулся, принявшись с преувеличенным интересом изучать обретенные владения.  
Во дворе все было по–прежнему: на двери гаража который год висел амбарный замок, а на его железной крыше грелись кошки, сонно щурясь на неожиданных гостей. На деревянной стене сарая с зерном и русской печью – в детстве Сафонова в ней все еще пекли пироги – красовались часы из зеленой клеенки, по которым маленький Женя постигал тайну часовой и минутной стрелок. Много позже, уже подростком, в подвыпившей компании взрослых, он безуспешно пытался попасть из винтовки в цифру двенадцать. Да и не он один – края циферблата заметно истрепались и были похожи на кусок застарелого сыра. От следов пьяной забавы над наивно-детской игрушкой на душе стало неприятно, и Сафонов поспешно отвел глаза в сторону – искал что-то еще, такое же до боли знакомое, дорогое, но не испачканное грязью взросления.  
Все в этом дворе – каждое дерево, скамейка и стена напоминали о детстве, а еще больше о том, что вернуть промелькнувшие дни, весело звеневшие в памяти беззаботно-каникулярным смехом, невозможно. Зато можно продать, обменять на всемогущие деньги эти дорогие воспоминания – вместе с их кирпичным вместилищем, деревянными сараями и заросшим сорняками огородом.  
– Может, уже в дом пойдем? – Не дожидаясь ответа, Кирилл шагнул к веранде. – Жарища какая. Надеюсь, тут ванная есть.  
– Есть. И вода теплая тоже, – ответил Сафонов и улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть раздражение. Получилось совсем неплохо – Кирилл не заметил, а, может, был слишком занят самим собой.  
Сафонов проводил взглядом любовника и в очередной раз укорил себя за слабость, за нежелание отпустить Кирилла на все четыре стороны. Эта поездка не вернет им потерянную близость, как и дом не вернет беззаботного детства.  
Что прошло, то ушло. 

2 

Третий день – и ни одной страницы. Даже не так. Ни единого слова. Кирилл то безучастно смотрел на экран монитора, то вдруг выходил из оцепенения: пальцы его порхали над клавиатурой, набирая строку за строкой, и он удивлялся, как раньше не додумывался, как не находил их – единственно верные для отражения его замысла, его уникальной сюжетной линии, слова. Но стоило споткнуться – на нелепой опечатке, на внезапно ускользнувшем, но только что прочно вертевшемся на языке, очаровательно-ироничном, звучном и при том совершенно простом прилагательном, как словесный поток иссякал. Пытаясь найти замену, он перебирал десятки других, не менее привлекательных и емких слов, но тщетно. Все усилия были напрасны, пока он помнил, что существует в родном языке что-то яркое, словно специально созданное для его повести, способное каждым звуком и слогом подчеркнуть напряжение, характер его героев, их мысли и мечты. В отчаянии он бросал поиски и принимался перечитывать только что написанное – раз за разом, то громко, то едва слышным шепотом, порой выхватывая лишь отдельные слова, читал до тех пор, пока не начинал испытывать отвращение к тексту, к себе и своим способностям. В гневном порыве он удалял свежесозданные строки, чтобы не видеть, не знать своей беспомощности, окончательного краха.  
Но чистый лист белел пустотой и напоминал, даже безапелляционно утверждал, что Кирилла Быстрова, автора двух бестселлеров, больше нет. Сдулся. Исчез. 

Он не хотел ехать в эту дыру – в пригородном поселке все навевало скуку: тишина, непривычная и даже пугающая, темные ночи и постоянное соседство Сафонова. А ведь именно Сафонов убедил Кирилла, что перемена места станет для него хорошей встряской, творческим прорывом или хотя бы успокоит расшалившиеся нервы. Говорил убедительно, красиво, но тоном, не терпящим возражений: про вечера у костра и звезды в ночном небе, про стрекот кузнечиков в высокой луговой траве и горячее солнце на деревенском пляже. Обещания его звучали заманчиво, но Кирилл понимал, что у каждой прелести своя цена. Если поехать вместе с Сафоновым в деревенскую глушь, то все две недели, пока будет длиться это сомнительное путешествие, он будет в полной власти своего любовника. Кирилл отчетливо знал, что через пару дней, а может и раньше, все его желания сведутся к одному: сбежать от Сафонова, и как можно дальше.  
Если копнуть глубже, то сладкие речи о пейзажах, чистом воздухе и здоровье – не больше, чем прикрытие. Сафонову нужно решить дела с наследством, без длительных визитов в поселок не обойтись, а Кирилла одного в доме он не оставит. Вот и вышла игра в уговоры без возможности отказаться.  
Всего несколько лет назад, когда он встретил Сафонова (почему-то язык не поворачивался называть его по имени, даже мысленно он называл любовника исключительно по фамилии), Кирилл поверил, что счастье на свете есть, оно осязаемо, его можно обнять, можно целовать и слышать его голос.  
Это были лучшие дни в его жизни, дни до… той депрессии и внезапного озарения. В один момент Кирилл понял, что его обожаемый Сафонов имеет над ним самый настоящий контроль: управляет его действиями, словами, даже мыслями. Когда и как Быстров превратился в банальную марионетку, он не помнил. Возможно, в первую же их встречу. Тогда в огромном книжном магазине не нашлось ни одного томика Чарльза Буковски, и Кирилл, чертыхаясь, пытался добиться от продавщицы хоть каких-то сведений, та коверкала фамилию автора и сонно тыкала пальцем в клавиатуру, пытаясь совладать с базой данных. В итоге она выдала свое бескомпромиссное «нет и не предвидится», а Быстров услышал сдержанный смех за спиной. Далее последовало предложение, от которого Кирилл, помешанный на книгах и красивых мужчинах, не смог отказаться.  
Со временем Сафонов приучил видеть в себе избавителя от всех мучений и бед, но в тот момент, когда глаза у Кирилла открылись, стало ясно, как божий день, что для старшего друга и заботливого любовника… он не больше, чем комнатный пес. Собачка для развлечений, которую хозяин выучил брать пищу только из его, хозяйских, рук. Хотелось свободы, хотелось верить, что он еще что-то может сам, что, в конце концов, все еще человек с собственными взглядами на мир. Человек, а не существо с продиктованными желаниями. Желаниями простыми: выбирать, какой фильм смотреть, что есть на завтрак, да хотя бы определить время и место, где он хотел бы потрахаться со своим богоподобным любовником. Быстров заранее соглашался: его мечтам не хватает благородства, они не той облачной высоты, как хотелось бы Сафонову, но это его мечты, его потребности.  
Однако высокоморальный Евгений Александрович, упакованный в дорогой костюм и перетянутый скучным галстуком, не станет слушать такой чепухи, его расчерченный под линейку мир не выносит сумасбродства. Никаких экспромтов, ничего, выходящего за рамки общепринятого. Видимо, связь с Кириллом он считал наивысшим сумасшествием в своей жизни, преступлением против норм и общественной морали, возможно, даже тяготился слишком жарким удовольствием, которое получал в объятиях смазливого – но – мальчишки. Сожалел где-то в глубине души, но не показывал этого ни словом, ни жестом. Только все туже затягивал невидимый узел на шее Кирилла.  
Иногда Быстров гадал, отчего же его любовник не заведет себе семью: послушную жену и образцово-показательных детей? Почему не выкинет из своей жизни его, бесталанного писаку, ничтожное существо без работы и друзей, которых отвадил сам же Сафонов? Зачем спрятал от всего мира в своей квартире, запер под замок, следит за каждым шагом?  
Но выброси Сафонов Кирилла, что бы с ним стало? Перенес бы он это предательство? Это расставание?  
На эти вопросы всегда был один ответ. Даже самому себе Быстров признавался, что, несмотря на маленькие странности, он все еще любил Сафонова, даже слишком любил. До ненависти в мелочах, страха в душе и мучительного желания забыть о его существовании. 

3 

Сафонов с раздражением отложил газету на край стола: сегодня она ему не понадобится. И завтра. И послезавтра тоже: полторы местные конторы, взвалившие на себя тяжесть риэлтерских услуг, работали по хитрому графику: два дня в неделю. Пообщавшись с соседями, свежеиспеченный наследник выяснил, что сбыть «усадьбу» в ближайший месяц никак не удастся, покупателей не густо, а скорее и вовсе – пусто.  
Тетушка Валя, жившая в доме напротив и помнившая его еще маленьким Женечкой, поспешила уверить, что дом крепкий, дворовых построек много, а такое хозяйство своего покупателя найдет. И добавила, что «и году не пройдет».  
Радости было мало – хотелось укатить с Кириллом на край света, пока его сумасбродный любовник не передумал, но денег на долгое и дальнее путешествие не было. Кризис в кошельке, отношениях и жизни. Что ж, так положено – треклятый средний возраст, очень средний достаток и стремящийся вниз уровень жизни. Только требования к себе оставались неприлично высоки.  
Вспомнив о Кирилле, Сафонов решил наведаться в соседнюю комнату: посмотреть на него украдкой или открыто подойти, сесть рядом и обнять. Беда в том, что первое Быстров сочтет слежкой, а второе – посягательством на личное пространство, и это не будет шуткой. Ни тени иронии. Когда Сафонов в последний раз зашел на интернет-страничку молодого романиста Кирилла Быстрова, он был неприятно удивлен содержимым. В редких сообщениях автор рассказывал, в каком кошмаре живет, жаловался, что некий Цербер обманом заманил его в ловушку, посадил под замок и теперь стережет каждый его шаг. «Тотальный контоль» - так начиналось каждое послание и так же оно заканчивалось.  
«Кирилл был пьян, когда писал такой бред», – убедил себя Сафонов, но позаботился, чтобы доступа в сеть у мальчишки не было.  
Ранняя слава оставила тяжелый отпечаток на характере Кирилла – он стал вспыльчив, болезненно реагировал на замечания, а если что–то не получалось с прежней легкостью, надолго уходил в себя. Совсем, как сейчас, когда он сидел, обхватив голову руками, и вглядывался в экран монитора. Сафонову не обязательно было видеть экран, он знал наперед – Кирилл пристально смотрит на чистую страницу. Там нет ни строки. Уже нет. Если не прервать эту мучительную тишину, не забрать его из клетки пустого листа, Кирилл снова может начать мечтать о глупостях, попытается уйти от него, улизнуть в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь, как это уже бывало в городе. Но Сафонов каждый раз находил Быстрова, возвращал его в свой дом и настоятельно просил быть благоразумней.  
После мятежа всегда наступало затишье – Кирилл забывал о своем писательском даре и начинал жизнь двадцатилетнего мальчика, красивого, умного и знающего себе цену. Капризничал, закатывал истерики и потом сам же над ними смеялся. До очередного срыва, когда он снова убегал, находил первого попавшегося мужика, способного возбудиться при виде тощей задницы, и подставлялся под него, как течная сучка.  
Сафонов знал и эту странность своего мальчика – каждый раз Кирилл пытался вывалять себя в грязи, опуститься как можно ниже, так, словно хотел, чтобы возврата уже не было.  
Отпустить его, оставить – об этом не могло быть и речи.  
Свобода Кириллу не нужна. С ней он не выживет. 

4 

В уединение Кирилла Сафонов ворвался без стука и сомнений, как всегда не спрашивая, а ставя перед фактом. Кокон тихого бесцветного мирка треснул, расплылся яркими пятнами, наполнился запахами озона и влажной пыли из приоткрытого окна.  
С самого дня их приезда – стоило им только зайти в дом – пошел дождь, всю ночь его крупные капли барабанили по металлической крыше. С восходом солнца силы у непогоды поубавилось, ливень сменился легкой моросью и позволил надеяться на скорые пикники и бронзовый загар, но Кирилл привык, что рядом с Сафоновым все иллюзорно, все не так, как кажется. И действительно, уже третий день ни одного просвета в тучевых облаках. Поначалу Быстрову почудилось, будто сырость и серость принесли вдохновение, такое долгожданное и нужное, но снова обман – он не заметил, как начал тонуть в безнадежности.  
– Кирилл, может хватит сидеть в доме, пойдем прогуляемся? – а вот и спасательный плот, протянутая рука и путь к берегу.  
Отвечать не хотелось, он лишь на секунду поднял глаза, но в тот же миг услышал щелчок – ноутбук захлопнулся, и опасная топь снова стала крепкой тропой.  
– Если не хочешь мокнуть под дождем, я покажу тебе свои секретные убежища. – Сафонов пытался увлечь его, выводил на нужную дорогу. Через секунду Кирилл уже прочно стоял на ногах.  
– Убежища? – повторил он с сомнением. Что мог скрывать такой правильный мальчик, как Женя Сафонов? Какие грехи, какие неприглядные мысли?  
– Конечно. Есть вещи, которые тускнеют в присутствии взрослых. Например, детские игры.  
Вот и ответ. Не было, не было у Женечки изъянов, не было гнильцы, только детская чистота, святая в своей искренности.  
– И где же ты прятался? В чулане?  
– Почти. В кладовке, среди старых кастрюлек и керосиновых ламп, а еще на чердаке – там были старые книги, пожелтевшие газеты, деревянная прялка и сундуки со старой одеждой. Уверен, они еще там. – Сафонов взял Кирилла за руку и потянул за собой. – Идем, я покажу. Тебе понравится. 

Чердак действительно впечатлял. Кирилл обожал такие места – тут Сафонов попал в яблочко. Мальчишка бегал из угла в угол, перебирал стопки запыленных журналов, понравились ему и подшивки газеты «Правда» за семидесятые годы: подумать только – тонкая бумага, а прожила уже вдвое больше Быстрова! Здесь же стояли и старые сундуки с полукруглыми крышками, такие были у его деда. В детстве Кирилл часто залазил наверх, устраивался поудобнее, сложив ноги по-турецки, и выдумывал очередную историю – про индейцев ли, про ужасную черную-черную руку, взявшуюся ниоткуда или про бесстрашных пиратов, но всегда необычную и полную приключений. Ему вдруг стало интересно: а во что же в детстве играл Сафонов? Наверняка, во что-то умное. В шахматы, например.  
Внезапно Кирилл споткнулся о большой картонный ящик, бока которого были неаккуратно опутаны бельевой веревкой.  
– А в этой коробке что? – не дожидаясь ответа, он принялся развязывать узлы. – Ого, письма. Сотни писем!  
– Деду часто писали. В новогодние праздники открытки приходили пачками – со всех уголков страны. Фронтовые друзья-товарищи, пионерские организации, бывшие ученики, а еще… – Сафонов ударился в воспоминания, но Кирилл не дал договорить.  
– Нет же, посмотри – все конверты запечатаны. И адреса разные!  
– А ну, дай-ка сюда, – Сафонов протянул руку, подставив ее ладонью вверх, и требовательно посмотрел на Кирилла. Быстров сжался под его взглядом и поспешно отдал конверты.  
Снова ему перекрывают кислород, душат любой его порыв, детский интерес. Злость накатывала на него едва заметными волнами, зарождаясь где-то внутри – не в сердце, нет, значительно ниже: в желудке или пищеводе – ведь он никак не мог переварить заключения в сафоновскую клетку, принять условия игры.  
– Так это же письма из клуба, дед пару раз рассказывал про него. «Ласточки», представляешь?– Сафонов повертел конверты в руках и вернул назад в коробку. – Надо же, не знал, что он сохранил письма.  
– Ласточки? Какие еще ласточки? Орнитологи, что ли?  
– Нет, клуб назывался «Ласточки». Знаешь, в блокаду ленинградцы носили на груди маленький значок, жестяную ласточку с письмом в клюве. У фашистов идея была осадить город так, чтобы «и ласточка не пролетела», а народ вот так ответил.  
– Ответил? А клуб тут при чем? Дед у тебя что, блокадник? – Кирилл неожиданно заинтересовался историей. В глазах его вспыхнул огонек – пока еще тусклый, но с каждым словом Сафонова разгоравшийся все ярче и ярче.  
– Нет, не блокадник, он в этом поселке родился и жил. Работал тут учителем до войны, потом на фронт пошел, в Курской битве участвовал.  
– Так какое ему дело до Ленинградцев с их блокадой?  
Кирилл действительно не мог понять – он был ребенком другой эпохи, других нравов. Сафонов хмыкнул и принялся терпеливо разъяснять, словно его любопытный любовник был несмышленым мальчиком. Или он так и считал?  
– Война объединяет: одному не выстоять. Такой довод тебя устроит? Дед был человеком отзывчивым, всегда помогал, чем мог. Судьба его свела с другом, у которого вся семья погибла в блокаду: и мать, и жена, и дети. Он-то и рассказал историю с этими значками-ласточками: отрезанные от остального мира, умирающие от голода люди ждали писем от своих родных, маленькой весточки, добрых слов. Спустя годы ласточка стала символом надежды.  
– Хорошо, про значки я понял. Про блокаду тоже немного знаю, в школе учился. Но не кажется ли тебе, что эта деревня немного далековато от…  
Сафонов махнул рукой, заставляя замолчать. Кирилл снова сжался. Хотелось непременно высказать все, что накопилось на душе – говорить без остановки, час, а может и все два: до хрипоты, до потери голоса. Может, хоть так Сафонов его услышит, прислушается к его мнению? Но все слова застряли в горле, а Кирилл так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, с трудом вдыхая горячий воздух.  
– Не перебивай! Идея была в том, чтобы доставить затерявшиеся письма: многие из них так и не дошли до адресатов – кто-то эвакуировался, кто-то сменил адрес. Добровольцы собирали письма, разыскивали хоть какое-то упоминание о тех, чьи имена значились на конвертах. Объединить чью-то семью, найти родственников с помощью этих самых блокадных «ласточек» – это ли не чудо?  
– Но чудес не бывает, – Кирилл махнул рукой в сторону коробки. – Письма-то здесь. И, наверное, все, как одно.  
– Нет, дед говорил о каких-то успехах. Отчего все заглохло, я не знаю, – и Сафонов, решив, что говорить больше не о чем, направился к выходу.  
«Даже полная коробка неотправленных писем для него не аргумент. Всегда прав только он», – Кирилл никак не мог успокоиться. Его душила накопившаяся злоба, требовала дать ей выход – хоть какой, даже самый маленький. Нарушить правила, здесь и сейчас.  
Он схватил одно из писем, вскрыл конверт, едва не разорвав и маленький листок, вложенный в него, начал громко читать. Голос его все набирал и набирал силу, Кирилл чувствовал, как эхо гуляет под металлической крышей, отзывается гулом, дрожит, двоится, оседает в темных углах.  
«… Мама, милая моя, дорогая, не отпускай Саньку на фронт, не отпускай его от себя ни на шаг, прошу тебя. Не верь ему – он здесь не выживет. Я знаю, что у вас тяжело с едой, но …»  
Сафонов обернулся, заметил белеющий на полу конверт и вскрикнул от негодования. Подействовало. Священный закон сафоновского мира, нерушимое правило: не открывай того, что не ты закрывал. Кирилл улыбнулся: наконец-то на душе стало легче, боль, сдавливавшая горло уже несколько дней, отступила.  
– Положи на место. Это не твое. Не трогай!  
– Тебе не кажется, что будет лучше, если эти письма хоть кто-то прочтет? – Кирилл снова запустил руку в картонный ящик, выбирая наугад очередное письмо. Как далеко он сможет зайти?  
– Нет, мне так не кажется. Чужая переписка – это чужая переписка. – Сафонов быстрым шагом вернулся к Кириллу, выхватил из рук письмо и бросил на пол. Казалось, что сейчас он ударит его – наотмашь, но занесенная рука замерла в воздухе.  
– Да как ты не поймешь? – спросил Кирилл и вдруг повысил голос, осмелев от беспомощности: – Это не переписка, это крики о помощи! Понимаешь? А у крика одна цель – он должен быть услышан. Неважно, кем.  
Сафонов неожиданно притянул Кирилла к себе – к своей широкой груди, уткнулся носом в его волосы и непривычно срывающимся голосом прошептал в самое ухо:  
– Если так, делай, что хочешь. Все, что хочешь.  
5 

– Доброе утро, – Сафонов вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону стола: завтрак давно остыл.  
– Доброе, – отозвался Кирилл и тут же радостно добавил: – О, блинчики. А я как раз голодный. Есть хочу, аж желудок сводит. Слона бы съел.  
Сафонов покосился на пачку писем, аккуратно пристроенных рядом с тарелкой, и не смог удержаться от ехидного замечания:  
– Духовная пища не кормит, значит. Я тебя полчаса назад звал, что ж ты завтракать не шел? И поужинать можно было. Вчера.  
Кирилл спорить не стал, только звонко рассмеялся – хороший знак, Сафонов расслабил плечи и откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Ты не представляешь, я нашел кое-что интересное. Из этого выйдет книга, отличная книга – на русского Букера, не меньше.  
– На Букера? Молодец, – похвалил Сафонов. С привычной готовностью и без веры в успех.  
– Это бомба, настоящая бомба! – и Кирилл довольно похлопал по пухлым конвертам. Сейчас он верил в их безраздельную силу, в редкий дар питать чужую фантазию. – Этой книгой я взорву нашу тухлую литературку, спорим?  
Сафонов от пари уклонился: он был занят подсчетами, сколько будет длиться передышка. Новый сюжет усмирял Кирилла, приковывал к дому надежнее любой цепи, но период этот длился недолго: Быстров легко увлекался новыми идеями, еще легче он терял к ним интерес. Письма и многообещающая история забудутся через неделю, а может, и того раньше, слишком ярко горели глаза – такой пожар скор на расправу, в считанные дни он обратит мечты в пепел, а ветреные будни развеют его без следа. Очень скоро взгляд помутнеет, подернется рябью тоски, и Кирилл будет бродить по дому, сбивая мебель и натыкаясь на углы. Его мир снова превратится в лабиринт, где за неведомым углом притаился очередной подарок судьбы: идея-пустышка, лучина, которой и гореть-то – всего ничего. А потом он снова будет грезить о побеге, искать выход – из сложившейся ситуации, дома и жизни Сафонова. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы этим выходом не стало окно.  
Однако сегодня — это сегодня, и Кирилл еще может говорить только о письмах:  
– Ты вчера ушел, а я всю коробку перебрал. Переписка там, в общем-то, неинтересная. Ясное дело – писали о том, кто жив, а кто умер, кто слег, а кто еще бегает.  
– Я предупреждал, - не сдержался Сафонов.  
– Но на самом донышке меня поджидало нечто особенное, – Кирилл загадочно подмигнул и положил руку на конверты.  
– Странно, а на вид все те же письма, – усмехнулся Евгений Александрович. Он не одобрял поступка Быстрова, все-таки чужие письма – это чужие секреты, прочитать их, что подглядеть в замочную скважину, а такого поведения он не признавал.  
– Это на вид обычные, а внутри – просто бомба, говорю же тебе. Я еще удивился – все конверты россыпью, а тут пачка, перетянутая резинкой. Двадцать семь штук и все до единого от Вилена Крайнова к Владу Лисовскому.  
– Ну и в чем особенность? Активный этот Вилен был, много писал, вот и все.  
– Активный, спору нет. Только меня больше Лисовский заинтересовал – на каждом конверте адресат все тот же, а графа «куда» по всей карте пляшет. Ни разу не повторяется. Тут тебе и Воронеж, и Москва, и Самара с Нижним Новгородом. Много городов и весей.  
– Фронтовик? – предположил Сафонов.  
– Возможно все, только я зацепился за один адрес. Я был в том городке и не раз. Там никогда не было улицы Маяковского – ни до войны, ни после.  
– Переименовали, – оборвал пылкую речь Сафонов.  
– Нет, не переименовывали. Точно знаю – не было ее там. Но и это не главное, я никак не могу понять, кто этот Влад по отношению к Вилену – друг, брат или того лучше, любовник?  
Услышав смелое предположение, Сафонов расхохотался. Фантазия у Кирилла, действительно, удивительная, но порой он перегибает палку.  
– Не ровняй всех по себе. Какой еще любовник?  
– А очень даже может быть. Эти письма, как паззл: вскрываешь конверт, достаешь листок, вчитываешься и начинаешь гадать, какую часть истории отыскал. – Кирилл отставил чашку и подтянул письма к себе. – Не веришь?  
Дрожащими руками Быстров разорвал конверт, вынул тетрадную страничку, аккуратно сложенную вдвое, развернул и… озадаченно посмотрел на Сафонова. Тот заминку понял по-своему и с раздражение сказал:  
– Читай уже, Холмс доморощенный.  
Кирилл покачал головой из стороны в сторону и молча положил письмо на стол. Только можно ли было назвать письмом столь странное послание:  
«…–––я–––яияияияияияияияия––––––––––––––––––––––––ииииии–––––––––––––я-я-я-я-я––забери–––––забери, забери, забери, забери, забери меня––––––...» 

6 

«За стеной больше не стонут, как ни прислушивайся – не слышно ни звука, даже ветер, как назло, затих, не воет в трубах водостока. Знаешь, Влад, а я ведь боюсь тишины. Не потому что там, за стенкой, мертвые, а потому что я – живой и все еще хочу жить, несмотря ни на что. Я слышу, как бьется мое сердце, слышу, как все мои кошмары слетаются в темноте и садятся мне на плечи – целые стаи с когтистыми лапами, они тяжелые, такие тяжелые… Я не могу разогнуть спины под их тяжестью – все клонюсь, клонюсь, кажется, скоро начну отбивать земные поклоны. Сбросить бы их, встать снова на ноги, выбраться из этого дома, убежать к тебе. К тебе – туда, где не радуются стонам соседки и еще плачут по умершим, туда, где не все мечты о хлебе и осталось еще что-то человеческое.  
А недавно я ел землю. Поверишь ли? Землю с Бадаевских складов, тех самых, что сгорели в первую же бомбежку! И до того я себя убедил, что не земля это вовсе, не та самая грязь, которую смывали раньше с ботинок, а еда, что казалось она мне сахарной, сладкой-сладкой, до того сладкой, что заломило зубы, заломило так, как ломит от дешевой карамели.  
Скоро, скоро мы все станем червями, будем прогрызать себе путь сквозь землю, путь к свободе. И я выберусь, выберусь отсюда. К тебе, к свету, к теплу, к еде, к еде, к еде…» 

Кирилл дочитал последнюю строку и умолк. Письмо в его руках было застарелым отголоском голода, таким нелепым в столовой, среди ветчины и сыра, конфет и пирожков, что впору было задуматься, задаться вопросом – а не видение ли это, не бред измученного разума? И там, за окном, все еще война?  
Быстров протянул руку, коснулся краюшки хлеба, сжал ее крепко-накрепко вдруг одеревеневшими пальцами и поднес к лицу. Осмотрел внимательно — будто увидел что-то долгожданное, радостное; потом тщательно обнюхал со всех сторон, и убедившись в реальности хлебной корки, украдкой сунул ее в карман.  
Так надежнее.  
– И что же, все письма такие? Знаешь, их можно отнести в музей. А еще лучше – не распечатывать. – Сафонов протянул руку к конвертам, чтобы забрать частную переписку, но Кирилл опередил его, сгреб всю пачку в охапку и крепко прижал к груди.  
– Я не отдам. Ничего не отдам. Я разгадаю, я восстановлю.  
Сафонов ухмыльнулся и поднял руки вверх, всем своим видом показывая, что бессилен в чужом сумасшествии и окончательно сдается.  
– Я только начал распутывать эту шараду. Разве тебе не интересно, кем был этот Вилен, зачем с таким упорством писал Лисовскому? Выжил ли, нашел ли Влада? – щеки Кирилла раскраснелись, он чувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо.  
– Допустим, интересно. Но я прекрасно проживу и без этой истории, – Сафонов принялся убирать со стола, а Кирилл провожал взглядом сначала плетеную корзинку с хлебом, потом остатки колбасы и, наконец, вазочку с печеньем.  
– Нет, ты только представь себе, что у нас в руках! Это же самое настоящее сокровище, сюжет для потрясающего романа.  
– Пока что я заметил только голодный бред. Или в ранних письмах адекватности больше?  
Звякнули тарелки, зашумела вода: Сафонов мыл посуду.  
– Вчера я больше десятка прочел, еще четыре – сегодня. Письма не датированы, но хронологию восстановить — не проблема. По событиям, - Кирилл захлебывался словами, ему не терпелось рассказать все тайны, которые он успел извлечь из пожелтевших конвертов. - Я уже выяснил, что Вилену пятнадцать – в одном из писем он рассказывает про свой день рождения. Влад Лисовский, по всей видимости, жил какое-то время вместе с семейством Вилена, но кто он, я так и не понял. Возможно, дальний родственник или сын близких друзей Крайновых-старших.  
– Об этом он тоже пишет или это уже твои домыслы? – скептически заметил Сафонов, тщательно вытирая ложки вафельным полотенцем.  
Кирилл отвернулся, не хотелось видеть эту домашнюю сцену. Тихую и до неприличия семейную. Правильность и продуманность Сафонова начинала бесить: это же надо, тридцатипятилетний мужик привез в старый дом целый чемодан барахла – полотенца, посуду, салфетки. От такого уюта хотелось выть. И самое страшное, что Кирилл понимал, что вся его свобода, все творческие порывы и помыслы гибнут под тяжестью сафоновских взглядов. Его, Кирилла Быстрова, гранят под тошнотворный быт.  
– Если тебе не интересно, я могу не рассказывать. В конечном счете, не все любят исторические драмы.  
– Что ты, рассказывай, – Сафонов ответил поспешно, с изрядной долей снисходительности.  
«Снова этот тон. Как будто я маленький ребенок, а он – всезнающий папаша. Конечно, Сафонов лучше знает, что мне нужно. Он всегда все знает». – Кирилл попятился к выходу, находиться на кухне, слушать здравые рассуждения не было сил. Ни сил, ни желания.  
– Ну и куда ты? – Сафонов смотрел удивленно, действительно не понимая, как можно отказаться от его общества. Но Кирилл не только мог, а всецело желал, и довольно давно.  
– Мне нужно поработать, – сказал он и опрометью бросился из кухни, по-детски убегая от лишних вопросов.  
Да и зачем ему чужие вопросы, если у него в руках лучшая загадка, и ответ спрятан где-то между строк?  
А между тем, девять писем еще ждали своего часа. 

7 

К четырем утра Сафонов понял окончательно: уснуть не удастся.  
Стоило Кириллу дочитать последнее письмо, как он помрачнел, забился в угол и долго перебирал листки, тасуя их то так, то эдак. Изредка манипуляции с письмами прерывались – в минуты передышки Кирилл делал заметки в стареньком блокноте, чертил большие таблицы, заполняя их именами, датами и событиями. Поначалу Сафонов даже обрадовался – история с письмами достигла апогея, шагнула из реальной переписки в черновые наброски. До полного разочарования оставался всего несколько маленьких шагов, ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы добраться до ноутбука, открыть новую страницу и начать историю Вилена. Конечно же, в своем романе Быстров изменит имена, одарит героев сокровенными желаниями, исказит чувства и не забудет о пикантных подробностях.  
Напишется первая страница, может быть, и первая глава, а дальше будет тупик, хорошо знакомый и неизбежный: разорванные бумажные черновики и долгие часы наедине с чистой страницей. Кирилл часами будет вглядываться в ее белизну, искать там следы вдохновения, так некстати покинувшего его, и проклинать Сафонова. Не выбирая выражений, не скупясь на эпитеты и продолжая считать, что только он – многоуважаемый Евгений Александрович – убил Быстровский талант, оборвал крылья его желаниям, запер молодую фантазию на дюжину замков.  
Все будет так и не иначе, Сафонов не сомневался.  
Но еще есть время: и для иллюзий Кирилла, и для спокойного сна.  
Однако на проторенном пути случился поворот. Хитрые таблицы дали неожиданный результат: Быстров пришел к выводу, что двадцать семь – не окончательный итог, где-то на чердаке должны быть и другие конверты, может даже десяток или два, и их содержимое – бесценный ключ к запутанной истории.  
Не стоило и сомневаться, что ночь Кириллу не помеха, он не стал тянуть с поисками, да просить помощи – тоже. Быстров вообще вел себя так, словно в этом мире только он способен понять Вилена, принять его сумасшедшие мысли и желания. Пускать чужих в этот интимный круг Кирилл не пожелал.  
Перекапывание чердачных залежей длилось не первый час – топот ног, стук падения, скрежет передвигаемых вещей. Сладких снов Сафонову не желали, это стало очевидно, как и то, что в ближайшее время Кирилл не угомонится.  
Оставалось только ждать, а чтобы скоротать время, Сафонов решил попить чайку и заглянуть в святая святых – те самые злополучные письма. Ему чистосердечно хотелось понять, что же притягательного нашел Кирилл в пожелтевшей бумаге, что понял в блеклых неровных строках. 

«Сегодня приехала Аглая Васильевна, мамина подруга. Приехала не одна – с вечно хнычущей Лорой на руках и желтой канарейкой в клетке. Потом я заметил в дверях чемодан, изрядно потертый и так плотно набитый, что не сходились защелки, и потому обмотанный странной веревкой, в которой я не без труда признал женские чулки.  
Аглая Васильевна всегда щеголяла в шелках и жемчугах, наводя на мать глухую тоску по красивым вещам. Интересно, побрякушки Аглая в чемодан положила или уже обменяла на нечто более ценное? Такое, что можно пожевать и чем отопить промерзшую комнату. Только вот сейчас жемчуга не в цене – куда ходить, перед кем красоваться, когда люди попрятались по домам, забились, как в норы? Сидят в темноте, жмутся друг к другу по-звериному – греются бок о бок, выгадывают крошки тепла.  
В моей комнате тоже холод, окна зафанерили, да толку мало, везде щели, дует, даже снег намело. Пробовал забить их бумагой и тряпками – стало совсем темно, нет возможности ни писать, ни читать. Так и живу теперь – то едва держу в руках карандаш, дрожа от холода, то греюсь под ватным одеялом, мечтая набросать еще пару строк, всего несколько слов. На бумаге все выглядит совсем не страшно. На бумаге – как будто книга о чужих людях и я ее сам придумываю. Захочу – все останутся жить. Нет – умрут. Только по моему желанию, только так.  
Вечером мама сказала, что Аглая с Лорой будут жить с нами. Я покосился на канарейку – она противно посвистывала. Потом заметил, что и мама смотрит на нее же, но взгляд у нее другого толка. По-животному жадный…»  
Сафонов дочитал письмо и тут же перешел к следующему – Кирилл тщательно разобрал переписку-монолог, пронумеровал каждое послание и проставил в уголке порядковую цифру. По крайней мере, он считал, что письма писались именно в такой хронологии.  
«Канарейка досвистелась, чему я несказанно рад. Хотя суп из нее вышел совершенно безвкусный, ни единой блестки жира. Да и откуда там взяться навару – одни перья, кости и клюв. Лора еще с неделю спрашивала, где птичка и почему убрали клетку, но взрослые отмалчивались, а я ехидно смотрел на плаксивую девчонку и подумывал, что птичку ее желудок уже давно переварил.  
Ты знаешь, наши желудки стали слишком жадными и неразборчивыми – готовы принять и обойный клей, и студень из обрезков кожи, лишь бы это жевалось, мялось зубами, разгрызалось на съедобные крошки. Чтобы заставляло умолкнуть мысли о еде – на считанные минуты, но все же.  
Хлеб мы сушим на маленькой печке, потом медленно рассасываем – так вкус во рту остается дольше, и к тому же он настоящий, хлебный.  
Влад, ты только представь это – прикладываешь мякиш к горячему боку буржуйки, и он намертво прилипает – уж не знаю, из чего нынче хлеб пекут, вода и пыль, не иначе. Вот так висит комочек, а вода из него так и выпаривается, выходит качающимся дымком. И кажется, что хлебом пахнет на весь дом, может, так оно и есть – потому что сводит с ума соседей, которые не вытерпели, съели весь паек и теперь их дети мечтают о «завтрашнем» хлебе, требуют ломоть в руки и плачут, бесконечно плачут, надрывая свои детские глотки.  
Знаешь, Влад, а ведь эти голоса все тише и тише, их меньше и меньше…  
Конечно, у тебя хлеба в достатке, там, где ты сейчас, это не проблема. Единственная твоя загвоздка в том, чтобы определиться, что же ты хочешь на завтрак, обед и ужин…»  
Прочтя эти строки, Сафонов задался вопросом – где же отсиживался в блокадные годы этот неуловимый Лисовский? Или ошибается Вилен, не ел досыта и его друг, не жил в полном довольствии?  
В следующем письме измученный Крайнов снова писал о хлебе, о мучительном голоде, о заболевшей младшей сестре и о хнычушей Лоре, уже третьи сутки не встававшей с постели. Пробежав глазами содержимое еще пары посланий, Сафонов узнал про смерть Лоры и соседской семьи, но поразил его тот факт, что Вилен сожалел. Сожалел не о маленькой девочке, так мало успевшей пожить, а о невозможности отогреться, используя мебель из квартиры напротив:  
«Павел Карпович болел ровно столько, сколько я его помню. Года два назад у него отнялись ноги, ходить он перестал, лежал в своей кровати и … пропитывал вонью все, что его окружало. Резные стулья с лихо вывернутыми ножками, пейзажи в рамах с фальшивой позолотой, старый шкаф с огромным зеркалом – снизу доверху, таким, что в него могла смотреться одновременно целая рота.  
Этот старческий, кислый запах впитался в каждую пору сухого дерева, просочился под лак, засел в трещинках и крупных завитках. От весеннего ручья, многие годы текущего в картинном прямоугольнике, несло общественной уборной. Тот же запах источали и бумажные розы в пузатом кувшине, и старые книги. Странно, что он не сжег ни «Фауста», ни «Оду к радости» – сейчас им место в топке, даже при всем уважении к литературе.  
Из осиротевшей квартиры ровным счетом нечего взять – резкая вонь режет глаза, усиливает головную боль и тошноту, а расстаться с проглоченными крошками, не переварить их до самого конца – непозволительная роскошь. Жаль, что от смерти старика так мало толку…».  
Вилен пугал слишком трезвой картинкой жизни, без подростковой чепухи о романтике и веры в победу. Он вообще не верил в завтрашний день, все мольбы и горести он обращал к неуловимому Владу Лисовскому, человеку без точного адреса.  
«Влад, как мне хотелось бы быть рядом с тобой, в том мире, где выйти на свет все еще безопасно, где не слышно тревожных сирен и где ночью фонари горят не мертвенно-синим, а ярко-желтым, бодрым огнем.  
Я говорил тебе, и повторю в очередной раз – я ненавижу свою бабку. Почему она никак не отправится на тот свет? Из-за нее мы остались в вымирающем городе, из-за нее мать отказалась от эвакуации. В первую же бомбежку старую каргу придавило потолочной балкой, и мать перевезла ее к нам – в нашу красивую, большую квартиру, где этой сморщенной развалюхе нет места. Да-да, ни малейшего уголка. Но она заняла лучшую спальню – конечно, мою. Я перешел в отцовский кабинет, ты же знаешь, что он по соседству, и теперь дни напролет слушаю ее старческие стоны. Парализованная старуха не может вымолвить и слова, порой мне это только на руку: я прямо говорю, что желаю ей сдохнуть. Как можно скорее.  
И ведь она все понимает, но смотрит на меня с неприкрытой жалостью.  
Почему, почему, Влад? Почему сейчас все перевернулось с ног на голову?»  
Сафонов пролистал еще несколько писем – его заинтересовала судьба несчастной старушки, которая и желала бы умереть, да только жизнь ее продолжала теплиться в изможденном, изломанном теле. Теле, которое так не вовремя отказалось подчиняться.  
Наконец, в письме номер девятнадцать он нашел упоминание о «старой кошелке»:  
«По вторникам и пятницам я должен развлекать старую кошелку: читать ей вслух Диккенса и кормить размоченным хлебом, в котором и без того одна вода. Она шамкает ртом, всасывает в себя еду под бурчание моего живота. С неделю назад я вдруг понял, что со старухи не убудет, если пару ложек жидкой кашицы не дойдут до ее сморщенного желудка. Все-таки должна же быть плата за мое усердие, за мое терпение? И за ее все еще тянущуюся жизнь.  
Умри, умри, старая ведьма. Мы уедем отсюда, мы выберемся.  
Знаешь, Влад, а я ведь жду и вторники, и пятницы. Очень жду.»  
Сафонов ухмыльнулся – мальчик Вилен оказался тем еще пройдохой. Только вот вопрос – почему он не работал? Многие подростки стояли за станками, помогали фронту, а этот считал великим снисхождением подать своей престарелой бабке кусок ее же пайкового хлеба. При этом часть забрав себе…  
Следующее письмо Сафонов пропустил, как малоинтересные: Вилен снова просился к Владу, рассказывал, как жаждет объединения и завидует его счастью – быть не в городе, не знать войны.  
«Стоп», – остановил сам себя Евгений Александрович. Он вдруг задумался: это же в каком месте Советского Союза не было войны? В каком уголке рай все еще не тронут, где же эта гавань спокойствия? Что-то не сходилось. Или Вилен обманывал сам себя?  
Последняя весточка о старушке, ставшей обузой, пришлась аккурат на двадцать шестое – предпоследнее – письмо, и было в нем сообщение о долгожданной смерти и запоздавшем раскаянии, но Сафонов отчетливо понимал, что Виленова жалость иного сорта.  
«Умерла, она умерла. Влад, не поверишь, я дождался. Теперь никто не узнает и никто не осудит. Я был готов кричать от радости – не будет больше возмущенного стона, не будет высокомерного взгляда и ядовитой жалости, от которой отобранный у старухи хлеб застревал в горле.  
Да, Влад, да. Ты правильно понял: каждый день я отвоевывал хлеб у старухи, ложку за ложкой, крупинка за крупинкой. Пока на ее долю не остались стакан воды да стук ложки о тарелку.  
Я уморил ее голодом, пусть так. Но ты же меня простишь? Правда?  
Влад, милый Влад, каждый день я мечтаю, что смогу вырваться к тебе, что мы наконец-то сможем жить вместе, более того, быть, как одно целое – и желания, и мысли.  
И вот сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, мне вдруг стало нестерпимо жаль, что она умерла.  
Сегодня вторник. Вторник, понимаешь?  
Только с ее смертью все дни стали одинаково голодными».  
Сафонов в предвкушении перевернул страницу и уперся в уже знакомое письмо. То самое, где среди непонятных символов, прочерков и отдельных букв безнадежно звучала повторяющаяся мольба:  
«Забери, забери, забери меня!».  
8.  
В отчаянии Кирилл ползал из угла в угол, перебирал в сотый раз старые газеты, перетряхивал журналы и разгребал завалы полуистлевшего тряпья. Тело ломило, от пыли першило в горле, пальцы саднило от мелких царапин и заноз, но все это перестало волновать Кирилла, едва в руках оказался пожелтевший конверт, надписанный знакомым почерком. Еще одно письмо Вилена Крайнова к недостижимой мечте по имени Влад Лисовский, к человеку, который воплотил в себе все сокровенные желания измученного подростка.  
Руки не хотели слушаться – Быстров с трудом вскрыл конверт и принялся жадно читать.  
«Влад, мой дорогой Влад, пишу тебе очередное письмо, но я давно сбился со счета. Не знаю, получил ли ты хоть одно из них, но помни: твой друг пишет тебе письма, много писем — целую пачку в день, он будет писать и впредь, пока не истратит последний карандаш и клочок бумаги. Конверты мои на исходе. Поздно вечером, когда последние строки пишутся «вслепую» – в кромешной темноте – я выбираю наугад лишь одно письмо, запечатываю и вывожу твое имя на конверте.  
Почта все еще работает, но я давно не в силах выйти из дома, сделать хоть пару шагов по заснеженной улице. Я прошу тетку Аглаю быть моей помощницей, и она всегда с удовольствием выполняет мою просьбу, особенно, если я позволяю ей немного поговорить о Лоре.  
Каждый раз, когда она уходила на почту с письмами, я ставил маленькую зарубку на спинке кровати. Сегодня я посчитал их. Шестьдесят семь. Шестьдесят семь писем к самому себе.  
Что еще сказать тебе, Влад? И ты, и я, мы знаем, что адресат не найдется, в какую бы точку я не отправил письмо.  
Ты есть только в моем воображении.  
Но ты подарил мне силу жить в холодном и голодном городе, где «завтра» может и не быть.  
Родился поздним вечером, вышел из ниоткуда и поначалу жил зеркальным отражением…»  
Кирилл читал строку за строкой, губы его тряслись, сердце в груди сбивалось с ритма – он наконец-то понял, нашел ключ к прежним двадцати семи письмам. Влад Лисовский и Вилен Крайнов – одно и то же лицо. Даже не так – Лисовский лишь плод воображения, мечта, обретшая форму. Чтобы не сойти с ума от страха и голода, Вилен придумал друга, писал ему письма, где собственные переживания вдруг становились лишь бумажной страницей, смерть близких – только следом чернильного карандаша. 

Когда Кирилл открыл глаза, то поначалу не понял, где он и почему в комнате столь низкий потолок. Оглядевшись, догадался, что так и не спустился вниз, уснул тут же – на чердаке, удобно устроившись на пропыленной телогрейке. Найденное письмо он продолжал сжимать в руках, будто боялся, что за время сна его сокровище будет украдено или бесследно исчезнет.  
Медленно спустившись по ступенькам, он увидел солнце высоко в небе – погода установилась жаркая, ясная, такая, что лучше и не придумать для пляжной прогулки. Еще неделю назад он обрадовался бы такой перспективе, но теперь у него была книга, и все мысли кружились вокруг нее и Вилена Крайнова.  
Повстречавшись на пороге с Сафоновым, с трудом прятавшим недовольство выходкой Кирилла, он узнал, что уже далеко за полдень, а вечером его ждет замечательный пикник на деревенском огороде, среди разросшихся кустов смородины, одичавшего малинника и черноплодной рябины. Шашлык, вино и звезды – все, что нужно для романтического ужина.  
Кирилл кивал, соглашаясь со всем предложенным, однако не чувствовал желания ни есть, ни рубить дрова для костра, его охватила усталость, голова раскалывалась и невыносимо тошнило. Предметы перед глазами расплывались, проваливались в зыбкую черноту.  
Быстров тряхнул головой и с трудом произнес:  
– Похоже, я перегрелся на чердаке. Пойду, загляну в душ, а потом прилягу в комнате. Хорошо?  
Сафонов не возражал. Казалось, что любое движение Кирилла, не связанное с письмами, вызывает у почтенного Евгения Александровича бурное одобрение.  
Быстров загнул в дом, двигаясь скорее на ощупь, чем разбирая дорогу. Хотелось заняться книгой, перебирать письма, вчитываться в них и с сожалением думать о том, что в его руках даже не половина желанной переписки. 

– Кирилл, ты мог бы есть аккуратнее? – сказал Сафонов и проводил взглядом кусок мяса, мигом исчезнувший в молодой глотке.  
– Не придирайся, – с набитым ртом ответил Быстров и тут же потянулся к следующему куску. – Я голоден, как лев. Всю ночь мне снилась еда. Целые столы, уставленные тарелками, легкое облако пара поднималось от каждой кастрюльки, от каждой свиной ножки.  
– Звучит так, как будто тебя не кормили неделю, не меньше.  
– Кстати, да. Я чувствую себя нереально голодным. И учти, я еще не наелся, – Кирилл подтянул к себе третий по счету шампур и начал проворно стаскивать с него мясо. Он глотал еду, не прожевывая, так, как делают дикие звери.  
Сафонов заметно злился, еда на его тарелке осталась практически не тронутой, бутылка с вином была едва почата. Наконец он наклонился поближе к Кириллу, долго всматривался в его лицо, чтобы потом с раздражением заметить:  
– Глаза. У тебя сейчас глаза почти черные, как у этого Вилена из писем. И говоришь только о еде, как он. Не пора ли остановиться?  
– Остановиться? – Кирилл недоуменно посмотрел на любовника. О чем он? У Быстрова давно не было столь интригующего сюжета, его нельзя упускать. Такая удача не дается дважды.  
– Да, остановиться. Иначе твой герой заменит тебя самого.  
– Глупости. Это погружение в мир книги, не более того, – с готовностью ответил Кирилл. И наконец решился рассказать о своей находке. – Ночью я нашел еще одно письмо. Оно – ключ к разгадке. И еще – писем было больше шестидесяти, я найду их все.  
Кирилл извлек из кармана джинсов помятый конверт, помахал им перед носом Сафонова и хвастливо произнес:  
– Видал? Настоящее сокровище.  
Сафонов выхватил конверт из его рук, взглянул на подпись, потом достал само письмо, и внезапно переменился в лице.  
– За кого ты меня держишь? В какую игру играешь?  
– Что? – Кирилл отобрал конверт и прижал к себе, так крепко и с такой нежностью, как матери прижимают к груди любимое чадо.  
– Это чистый конверт, без марки и подписи. Их полным-полно на чердаке. Внутри – пожелтевшая газетная вырезка. Пора сворачивать игры. Завтра мы уезжаем в город.  
Сафонов встал, всем своим видом показывая, что его решение не подлежит обсуждению. Впрочем, так было всегда.  
– Ты с ума сошел? Это же письмо Вилена Крайнова, посмотри, это его почерк! – Кирилл развернул сложенный вдвое листок, перечел хорошо знакомые строки, которые успел уже выучить наизусть. Его глаза расширились от гнева – как же так, как можно не признать очевидное? Зачем Сафонов врет, что конверт чистый? Что внутри – лишь кусок газетного листа.  
Нет, он просто не хочет его успеха, он не желает жить с Кириллом Быстровым, знаменитым беллетристом, талантливым автором. Иначе как еще объяснить такое поведение?  
– Кирилл, завтра же с утра мы уедем. К черту дом, тебе нужно показаться врачу.  
– Какой врач? Ты о чем? – Кирилл глотнул вина, закинул в рот еще кусок мяса, и вдруг его резко затошнило, вывернуло наизнанку. То ли от осознания, что отныне он загнан в угол, то ли от явного переедания. Конечно, Сафонов сошлется на последнее. Ему невдомек, что свобода – лучшая пища для Кирилла, ее он ест медленно, осторожно откусывая крошечными кусочками, наслаждаясь изысканным вкусом и тонким ароматом. Но его лишили свободы, и Быстров будет вечно голоден.  
– Идем домой, приляжешь. Ты действительно перегрелся, – Сафонов бубнил занудным тоном, кудахтал, как заботливая мамаша над нерадивым сынком. Только от этой заботы тошнило еще сильней. 

Через полчаса Кирилл сидел в кресле у открытого окна, смотрел на звезды и теребил в руках злосчастный конверт. Нет, уехать он не мог – есть другие письма, они точно есть. Затерялись где-то на чердаке, под тяжелыми сундуками или в еще неисследованной коробке с бумажным хламом. Он найдет, обязательно найдет.  
А если нет?  
Внезапно он понял, что знает, как быть. На ум пришли строки из стихотворения, ставшего гимном клуба «Ласточки», они тоже были ключом, несомненно. Ключом от его тюрьмы.  
Он вырвется из клетки, он откроет дверцу. 

О, найди меня, гори со мною,  
ты, давно обещанная мне  
всем, что было,– даже той смешною  
ласточкой, в осаде, на войне… 

Кирилл повторял и повторял эти строки, пока не задремал тревожным сном. Конверт выпал из рук, тихо спланировал на пол, выронив по пути содержимое. Пожелтевшую газетную вырезку. 

9 

Дед уважал застолья, при малейшем поводе собирал родственников и соседей в своем немаленьком доме, потчевал их разносолами и горячительным собственного изготовления. Многие из своих рецептов, в том числе и ядреной настойки на травах и лесных ягодах, Сафонов-старший держал в секрете. Собственно, секретов в их семье было немало: то Жекины родители обрывали разговор на полуслове, стоило ему появиться на пороге, то бабушка меняла тему, закругляя словоохотливых соседок. Стойкое ощущение, что люди вокруг него скрывают какую-то невообразимо интересную тайну, толкнули мальчика Женю на стезю первоклассного шпиона: он научился едва слышно ступать, когда заходил в квартиру, мог подолгу стоять, замерев в одной позе, острый слух жадно ловил каждое слово – не важно, как тихо оно было сказано, каким дрожащим голосом. Но родительские секреты наскучили быстро, а за пределами квартиры был целый мир, подглядывать за которым оказалось куда интереснее.  
Так и сейчас, сбежав из-за праздничного стола, он сидел в саду, на верхних ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в самое удивительное место этого дома – чердак. Перед лицом качались ветки с зелеными яблоками, их бока были покрыты белым пушком, и они только-только начали набирать сок. По мнению взрослых, вкуса в них еще не было, но Жека с пацанами обожали жевать горьковато-кислые, на один укус, плоды. Однако сейчас яблоневые ветки представляли для него другой интерес – они служили надежным укрытием, ведь в той самой комнате, которая выходила окнами в сад, происходило нечто очень интересное, такое, что пропустить было невозможно.  
Белый пластмассовый вентилятор вращал свои лопасти, одиноко стоя на подоконнике. Занавеска качалась из стороны в сторону, то вылетая из открытого окна, то вновь затягиваясь внутрь с порывом теплого ветра. Внезапно тонкий тюль зацепился за какую-то неровность на кирпичной стене – гвоздь ли, щербинку в штукатурке, и Жека увидел у самого окна тетю Соню – мамину сестру, женщину привлекательную, фигуристую, но с большими странностями в поведении. Мужа у тети Сони не было, но к деду она приезжала не одна – каждый раз с новым кандидатом в супруги. В этот раз она прихватила с собой чернявого футболиста, и Жека впервые взглянул на тетку с нескрываемым уважением. Тетушка отличалась вздорным характером, вела себя весьма фривольно и флиртовала напропалую, не особо разбирая, когда и с кем.  
Сейчас она стояла спиной к окну и глухо посмеивалась; ее светлая блузка была расстегнута, а мужчина – Жеке не рассмотреть его с наблюдательного поста – продолжал оголять теткино тело. Мальчик с замиранием сердца разглядывал оголившуюся грудь и неотрывно следил за рукой, мявшей белую кожу и темно-коричневый сосок.  
В горле у Жеки пересохло – он не верил в свою удачу: неужели именно сейчас он узнает, нет, увидит воочию настоящие «взрослые» игры? Не на картинках, а вот так – в просвет окна? Жеке нравилось не только то, что он видел, но и сама мысль, что все происходящее не предполагает постороннего зрителя, а он есть и спрятался совсем недалеко, так, что слышит каждый хриплый вздох и пьяное бормотание мужчины. В бормотании этом мальчику слышится что-то знакомое, оно царапает его слух, настораживает и заставляет пристальнее всматриваться в руки на теткиных плечах.  
Ошибки быть не может – он знает, отлично знает часы на загорелом запястье. Отцовские часы, подаренные мамой на прошлогодний юбилей.  
Жеке не хочется видеть отца в проеме окна, рядом с любвеобильной теткой, его охватывает только одно желание – убежать от своего открытия, далеко, как можно дальше. Спрятаться и навсегда забыть то, что видел, то, что узнал.  
Он встает на ноги – аккуратно и совершенно бесшумно – больше всего Жека боится быть застуканным, делает первый шаг по лестнице, второй, третий – но чердачная дверь никак не приближается, словно Жека топчется на месте, а за спиной слышен голос отца, все громче и громче. Внезапно ступенька под Жекиными ногами проламывается, и он чувствует, как падает вниз – очень долго, словно сорвался с крыши многоэтажки. Перед глазами, как заевший кадр, снова и снова предстает сцена, где отец обнимает молочно-белые плечи тети Сони, и Жеке кажется, что отец смотрит прямо на него. Смотрит и говорит: «Подойди ближе, тебе же не видно». 

Сафонов резко открыл глаза. В течение нескольких секунд сон еще путался с явью, но потом канул в небытие, оставив неприятный след из воспоминаний. Конечно, именно в этой комнате все и было – и отец, и тетка. Занавески, конечно, другие, только зарубки в памяти все те же.  
Задумавшись, Сафонов не сразу почувствовал его – неприятный запах бензина. Пахли подушка и одеяло, руки и волосы, даже сам воздух опасно пропитался горючими парами.  
– Кирилл! – вырвалось у него, и он вскочил с кровати, поспешно натянув джинсы и футболку. Одежда была влажной и воняла все тем же бензином.  
– Кирилл! – он крикнул снова, и в этом крике мешались зов и возмущение, страх и надежда.  
Едва оказавшись в коридоре, Сафонов увидел полоску света, выбивающуюся из-под двери Кирилловой спальни, и только потом заметил, что пол усеян бумажным мусором – страницами из книг, газетными разворотами и вскрытыми конвертами с пестрыми глазками марок. В углу обнаружилась перевернутая канистра, которую Сафонов сам захватил из гаража и наполнил до краев качественным бензином (деревенским заправкам Евгений Александрович не доверял, как не доверял незнакомцам и тем, кто пытался обойтись без ножа, разбираясь с зажаренным шницелем). Канистру он поднял, даже заглянул внутрь и в замешательстве приподнял брови, удивляясь, что она совершенно пуста.  
Бумага, бензин и не отзывающийся Быстров – вывод из всего напрашивался только один, и Сафонову он абсолютно не нравился.  
Кирилла он увидел сразу же – едва вошел в спальню. Растрепанный мальчишка сидел на корточках и безотрывно смотрел в большое зеркало; глаза его лихорадочно блестели, а губы были сложены в незнакомую улыбку. Иногда Кирилл начинал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, продолжая вглядываться в собственное отражение, словно видел его впервые, искал там что-то привычное и не находил.  
– Кирилл, – тихо позвал Сафонов.  
Мальчишка повернулся, окинул взглядом вошедшего, будто пытался определить «на глазок» ждут ли его неприятности или все обойдется.  
– А, это ты. Не спится? – неожиданно тусклым голосом спросил он.  
Сафонов вопрос проигнорировал, но поспешил задать свой:  
– Кирилл, зачем ты взял бензин?  
– Кирилл? Бензин? – не спросил, скорее повторил за Сафоновым. Внезапно глаза Быстрова прояснились, посветлели, и Кирилл радостно сообщил: Я кое-что понял. Я догадался, как только нашел то письмо.  
– Письмо? Какое еще письмо?  
– Последнее письмо, только не говори, что ты забыл, – Кирилл смотрел укоризненно, глаза снова начали менять цвет – поначалу пасмурно-серые, они стремительно чернели. Так бывает в преддверии грозы.  
– Не было никакого письма! – зло выкрикнул Сафонов и, схватив Кирилла за плечи, принялся трясти, будто думал, что только так можно избавиться от глупостей, прочно застрявших в молодой голове. – Ты выдумал его, выдумал!  
– Выдумал? Врешь, – ответил Быстров и попытался сбросить чужие руки со своих плеч. Когда это не удалось, он начал пронзительно визжать, лишь изредка прерываясь и жадно глотая воздух. Неожиданно он замолк, перестал биться в припадке и с удивлением спросил:  
– Ты вообще кто? Кто ты?  
Сафонов отшатнулся и выпустил из рук худые плечи Кирилла.  
Вот и все. Он оказался бессилен – болезнь прогрессировала, поездка загород только ухудшила положение. 

Год назад вышла третья книга Кирилла. Первые две были обласканы критиками, отмечены наградами и вылились в повышенный интерес к персоне молодого автора. О его таланте много писали – слишком много, чтобы не разбудить опасное «мне можно все». Третья книга стала литературным экспериментом, который с треском провалился. Критики пришли в неистовство, разобрали смелый роман на отдельные строки и пришли к неутешительному заключению: «Был талант, да сплыл». На Быстрова повесили все грехи нынешней молодежи, кто-то из журналистов докопался до сексуальных предпочтений юного гения, сопоставил «свежесть» идей новой книжицы и истинные авторские желания. Никого не интересовала правда, далеко не все из критиков одолели двадцать семь глав скандального романа, но каждое заявление было громким и не подлежало сомнению.  
Звезду погасили.  
Кирилл проявлял чудеса наивности, полагая, что все образумится, придет в норму. Верил в свою даровитость, но и она изменила ему – больше не было легких строк, не было «сюжетов из воздуха», только пустота. В голове, душе, сердце. И эту пустоту Кирилл пытался заполнить: случайными связями, алкоголем, таблетками.  
В один из вечеров, вернувшись домой, Сафонов нашел Кирилла сладко спящим и обрадовано выдохнул – черт с ним, с писательством, лишь бы мальчишка был здоров и весел, а там, глядишь, все наладится.  
Радость была преждевременна: сон Кирилла был слишком крепок, он не планировал просыпаться.  
Попытка суицида не удалась: врачи промыли молодой желудок и в скором времени поставили мальчишку на ноги, но с тех пор Кирилл изменился. Провалы в его памяти ужасали – иногда он с трудом вспоминал, что было вчера, не говоря уже о том, что для Быстрова не существовало книги-эксперимента. Дни напролет он пытался написать свою «третью» книгу, но мысль ускользала, не желая закостенеть на бумаге.  
Сафонов приложил все силы, чтобы вернуть взбалмошного Кирилла – чуть обидчивого, совсем немного заносчивого, но всегда любящего и понимающего. В его руках осталась лишь тень от Быстрова, и с каждым днем эта тень таяла.  
Евгений Александрович «получил» наследство и вывез любовника поближе к природе, кто же знал, что именно там Кириллу предстоит последний и – увы – сданный бой. 

Пока Сафонов корил себя за беспомощность, Кирилл стал на колени и предпринял попытку слиться со своим отражением – бился лбом о зеркало, шептал что-то бессвязное и вряд ли предназначавшееся чьим-то ушам.  
Наконец, он понял тщетность своих усилий, отпрянул от зеркала и тихо рассмеялся.  
– Кирилл? – позвал Сафонов и сделал шаг навстречу.  
– Какой еще Кирилл? Где? – Быстров проворно поднялся на ноги, осмотрелся, и не найдя посторонних, заявил: – Я вообще-то Вилен, и уже пятнадцать лет, как Вилен.  
– Ты Кирилл и тебе двадцать, а не пятнадцать, – возразил Сафонов чуть дрогнувшим голосом.  
– Дяденька, вы, видать, не в себе, – и Кирилл попятился назад, украдкой следя за зеркалом, как будто там кто-то прятался, кто-то особенный, тот, кто знал правду.  
– Кирилл, тебе двадцать, – повторил Сафонов. – Давай заглянем твой паспорт, я сейчас принесу.  
С этими словами он выбежал из комнаты, признавая полное поражение. Кирилл окончательно растворился в письмах, в странном мальчике, писавшем послания во все уголки страны.  
Как назло документы долго не отыскивались – добрых пять минут Сафонов возился в своих папках, а, когда вернулся назад, Быстрова в комнате не было, зато весело потрескивали горящие журналы и чадили дымом пыльные занавески.  
Хлопнула дверь, и Сафонов выбежал на звук, чтобы тотчас оказаться в самом центре пылающего дома: со всех сторон вырывались языки пламени, лизали разбросанную бумагу, щедро сдобренную бензином. Сафонов прекрасно понимал, что такой пожар ему не потушить, спасать следовало самого себя. Кирилл, к счастью, сбежал из дома и был вне опасности.  
Ожидая прибытия пожарных, Евгений Александрович молча смотрел на то, как обращается в пепел не только надежда на выздоровление Быстрова, но и старый дом, полный детских воспоминаний. Наблюдал за тем, как горят резные наличники – они украшали окна целую вечность, но вот и этот срок подошел к концу. Пламя выбралось наружу, лизало чердак – излюбленное место детских игр и пристанище проклятых писем. Кирилл тоже полюбил чердак – часами перебирал бумажки, ползал на коленках и заглядывал в каждую застреху. Он никак не мог согласиться, что все письма Вилена уже прочитаны, досконально изучены и уложены в нужном порядке.  
Сафонов опустил руку в карман, нащупал порядком измятую пачку и вытащил на божий свет сигарету – кривую, как и вся его жизнь. Где-то глубоко внутри засело ощущение, что он упускает нечто важное, очевидное и меж тем забытое.  
Несмотря на третий час ночи, начали собираться соседи: стариков мучают бессонница и скука, они часами смотря в окно, вот и увидели зарево. Минут через пять собралась целая толпа по деревенским меркам – человек пятнадцать, не меньше. Сафонов поискал глазами Кирилла, но не нашел. Похоже, полоумный мальчик забился в темный уголок и обдумывает новую жизнь.  
«Темный уголок», – повторил про себя Евгений Александрович и вдруг почувствовал, как тугая пружина беспокойства распрямилась, зазвенела на все лады тревожным сигналом. Кирилл не ушел из дома, конечно же, он ищет письма. Письма к Лисовскому, те, что притаились где-то в чердачной пыли.  
Сафонов опрометью помчался в сад, расталкивая людей, поднимая гул недовольных и столь же удивленных голосов. Он не даст сгореть Кириллу из-за глупых конвертов, из-за истории, которая сначала отобрала его разум, а теперь потребовала и жизнь. 

Кирилл действительно был на чердаке – сидел у самой двери, на маленьком деревянном пятачке, кашлял от дыма и судорожно сжимал в руках письма. За его спиной полыхал огонь, еще немного и нестерпимый жар обуглит знакомые черты, расплавит лед в серых глазах, превратит в пепел нежную кожу.  
Между ним и Сафоновым были только ступеньки – череда потрескавшихся буро-красных рубежей: успеет ли, отберет ли у огня?  
– Спускайся! Живо!  
Кирилл не ответил, только покачал головой и крепче вцепился в конверты.  
– Спускайся! – снова крикнул Сафонов, взявшись за деревянные перила.  
Снова молчание. И вдруг Кирилл громко всхлипнул.  
Евгений Александрович, солидный бизнесмен с чуть поплывшей фигурой, не выдержал этого удивительно детского отчаяния: вспомнил юные годы и, быстро перебирая ногами, буквально взлетел на самый верх лестницы. Увидев, что Сафонов поднимается, Кирилл неожиданно протянул к нему руки и монотонно запричитал:  
– Забери, забери, забери меня…  
Сафонов довольно улыбнулся: он слышал эту мольбу и совсем недавно. Знакомые, чертовски знакомые слова.  
– Я рад, что ты вернулся. Как же я рад. – Едва добравшись до верхней площадки, он крепко прижал Кирилла к груди и попытался успокоить дрожащего мальчишку.  
Подождав, пока дыхание Быстрова станет ровным, он вдруг шепнул на ухо:  
– Я скучал по тебе, Вилен.  
Кирилл дернулся, будто его ударили, и что есть силы толкнул Сафонова – так, что тот кубарем покатился вниз, пересчитывая ступеньки-рубежи. Нет, теперь он точно не успеет забрать Кирилла.  
– Вилен? Вилен! Я знал, что это ты подстроил, ты, кто же еще! – Быстров давился истеричными слезами, выкрикивал проклятья и смотрел, как потирает ушибленную спину его любовник. Бывший – теперь уже точно.  
– Смотри, смотри, как я поджарю этих долбанных «ласточек»! – Кирилл потряс пачкой писем и бросил их в огонь. Потом вдруг глухо вскрикнул и шагнул следом за ними – в рдеющий жаром дверной проем.  
Сафонов посмотрел вслед Быстрову и без тени беспокойства полез в карман, нащупал там пачку «Парламента» – у него еще оставалась последняя сигарета – и, щелкнув зажигалкой, прикурил. Потом запрокинул голову, глядя в подсвеченное рыжим небо, на далекие звезды, которым не понять земных проблем, и громко рассмеялся.  
– Да уж, действительно. Это будет просто бомба, – и, медленно выпустив сигаретный дым, добавил: – Сюжет отличный.  
ЭПИЛОГ 

Сафонов бродил по вечерней улице, кутался по самые уши в теплый шарф и старался обходить подмерзшие лужи. На календаре был конец марта, а в воздухе все еще стоял запах зимних сумерек и кружился студеный ветер.  
Возле одной из витрин Евгений Александрович остановился, внимательно оглядел выставленные книги и остался доволен: его «Ласточки» занимали центральную позицию, как и полагалось лидеру продаж. Психологический триллер с исторической ноткой пришелся по вкусу и взыскательным критикам, и рядовому читателю, о романе много говорили, даже собирались снимать фильм.  
Было немного жаль сгоревший дом и безвозвратно потерянного Кирилла, но результат того стоил: книга действительно удалась.  
С той особо жаркой июльской ночи прошло ни много, ни мало – почти восемь месяцев, все это время Сафонов был один – сначала наедине с романом, потом – со своими мыслями. Никто не пришел на смену Кириллу, и это начинало беспокоить именитого автора. Быстров, как и многие до него, был музой Сафонова, квинтэссенцией юного бунтарства и творческих мук, дарителем сюжетных поворотов и острых переживаний. Но те, прежние, исчезали с глаз долой, едва успевали наскучить. С Кириллом вышло сложнее: в какой-то момент его поведение изменилось, он понял свою суть, свое предназначение – быть использованным. И только он, Быстров, сумел убежать до срока. Но неужели Кирилл верил, что своей смертью сможет вымарать героя с книжных страниц, из его – сафоновской – истории, которую он придумал слово за словом, от короткой встречи в книжном магазине и до полного слияния голодного прошлого с сытым настоящим? Сафонов придумал и его – беллетриста Кирилла Быстрова, капризного мальчика с депрессивным психозом, вечными муками творчества и кипой старых писем у сердца. Только этот мальчик оказался чересчур своенравен, сбился с пути, шагнул в сторону от своей роли, но Евгений Александрович не мог на него сердиться: Кирилл подарил роману куда более удачную концовку, яркую, свежую и превосходно пылкую, как в части романтического увлечения Лисовским, так и в части обугленных головешек на пепелище пожара.  
Сафонов получил немало удовольствия, наблюдая за тем, как Вилен отвоевывает разум Кирилла, как заполняет его изнутри – маленькими горячими волнами, бьющими в самое сердце одним отточенным ударом. Убедить мальчика в собственном сумасшествии не составило труда, Кирилл всегда доверял Сафонову, как доверяют любимому человеку – вопреки всему, крепко закрыв глаза и не веря в очевидный обман.  
Однако Сафонов не мог забыть, что вместе с Кириллом в пожаре сгинул и Вилен, его первый гость из тех, что были невидимы другим, но так близки и реальны для него – Жеки, Жени и, наконец, Евгения Александровича.  
Первая встреча с Виленом пришлась на дождливый июнь, в тот год развелись Жекины родители, и он чаще обычного гостил в деревенском доме. Бабушка к тому времени умерла, дед сильно болел и не обращал внимания на скучающего внука, а соседские пацаны разъехались по летним лагерям.  
Сафонов часами сидел на чердаке, устроившись на крышке деревянного сундука, и придумывал истории, полные приключений. Однако пиратские сокровища больше не сверкали цветными искрами, лихие мореплаватели поймали штиль, а индейцы навсегда закопали топор войны.  
Тогда-то и появился среди пыльных коробок, исписанных чернилами тетрадей и старых газет мудрый Вилен, он умел обращать обычную бумажку в манускрипт, полный тайн, копеечный конверт – в послание, переданное сквозь века.  
Черноглазый Вилен стал героем первой повести, которую начинающий писатель Женя Сафонов старательно записал в пухлую тетрадь. Потом был роман в трех частях, и Вилен Крайнов перекочевал с чердака в городскую квартиру, часами сидел в мягком кресле, подсказывая юному автору заковыристые сюжеты и нужные слова.  
Сафонов не мог не думать о приобретенном друге, жалел, что никому нельзя о нем говорить: все знакомые хорошо помнили, что не только у прабабки, но и у маминой сестры была шизофрения, поэтому легко могли приписать такой недуг и мечтательному Женьке. Наученный чужим примером, Жека держал язык за зубами и о необычном госте предпочитал не распространяться.  
Шли годы, Сафонов взрослел, и уже иные желания закрадывались в его мысли. Вилен хмурился, заглядывая через плечо в исписанную тетрадь и находя там угловатую прозу, полную ростков пробуждающегося эротизма.  
Однажды Сафонов сменил главного героя – придумал милого мальчика с серыми глазами и мягким характером, уложил его в кровать и с энтузиазмом принялся исследовать худосочное тело. Он настолько ушел в работу над новой повестью, что не заметил, как Вилен выскользнул за дверь и больше никогда не возвращался.  
Но приходили другие – такие же незримые, как и Вилен, они жили по законам Сафонова, выполняли его прихоти, обожали его, клялись в вечной любви. Ровно до последней страницы, до точки в новом романе.  
В каждом из них было что-то от Вилена: взгляд, манера говорить или тембр голоса, и Сафонов втайне надеялся, что когда-нибудь он воскресит в новом госте обожаемого Вилена, свою первую и непонятую любовь.  
Кирилл был совсем другим – скорее тем самым сероглазым мальчишкой-разлучником, неожиданным персонажем, самовольно выскочившим из-под пера и натворившим бед, но только с ним одним получилось – почти получилось – вернуть Вилена.  
Сафонов шагал по мощеному тротуару, осторожно переступая подмерзшие лужи. Шагал и думал, что все еще впереди.  
«Ничего, ничего» - повторял раз за разом, едва шевеля губами.  
Время терпит, у него будет еще одна попытка. Кто-то же придет вслед за Кириллом.  
Они всегда приходят.


End file.
